It is known to arrange multiple endless individual baler belts next to one another within an annular baler, for example in hay harvesting machines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,557; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,246 B1). The gaps occurring between the individual belts cause losses of the baled material. It has therefore already been attempted to reduce the number of individual belts. The use of only a single baler belt over the entire working width has so far failed for the reason that, when there is only one baler belt in the annular baler, there are increased instances of bulging in the middle of the baler belt, attributable to insufficient degassing of the baled material. The baler belt surface of the single baler belt isolates the gas formation of the baled material.
Endless baler belts are known for example from DE 102 43 727 Cl and U.S. patent application publication 2012/0015572.